


SKAM Austria

by Tim_slmk



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany), SKAM (France), SKAM (Italy), SKAM (Netherlands), SKAM (Norway), SKAM (Spain), WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Austria, Bipolar Disorder, F/M, Gay, Inspired by SKAM, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Universe, References to Depression, SKAM Remakes, SKAM Season 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tim_slmk/pseuds/Tim_slmk
Summary: This is the Austrian version of SKAM because every country deserves one.!!! I was only inspired by SKAM and its storyline and characters, I changed some things so be aware of that.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Kudos: 4





	SKAM Austria

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people, I would like to update every two weeks. So hopefully second chapter will come out next sunday. See ya!

Samstag 22:34

Sex, alcohol, and music.

The three main things for a party.

Right now, almost everybody was dancing like crazy, beer spilled everywhere on the floor. People chatting and kissing. People drinking and having fun. 

"Fuck man." Coughs Marcus, handing the burning piece of weed to Thomas, signalizing to take a drag. Thomas tried to reach for it but failed due to being squeezed in the bathtub. 

After a few minutes, Eric came rushing through the door. "Yo guys, I bumped into this girl, Amber, I think. She is so hot, dudes." He said, sitting on the floor with a big grin. "Wait, Amber Müller? You must be joking man! Have you seen Ema? And those curves," Marcus gestures a boob grab. "That's hot." They started arguing with each other. 

"I mean," Thomas adds in, "Neither of them is hot." That earns him a gasp from Marcus. "Are you blind? Ema is the balance in this universe! If she isn't your type then I don't know who is." Thomas thinks for a minute, randomly picking a girls name, nervously.

"Olivia," Thomas says quickly, not expecting other questions from the boys. In the corner of his eye, he sees Eric smile a bit. "Which one tho?" Asks Philip curiously. "The blond one, with a ponytail." Replies Thomas before taking a drag.

"Olivia Lang?" Eric asks, trying to remember the girl. "No that's the one from the first year. I think Thomas means Olivia Wagner." Philip gives him an answer. "Yeah, she is cute." Smiles Thomas.

After a while, a short blonde girl in a ponytail interrupted their talk by walking into the bathroom. "Is this bathroom taken?" 

"As you can see, it is. Go use the ground one." Philip told her, smoke covering his face. She scoffed and replied,

"Well, I would like to, but it's all covered in vomits. And this one isn't." And she pointed at the toilet seat, smirking smugly.

"Well, we were here first." Eric tried to shut her down. She just laughed and moved her purse, which was falling from her shoulder.  
"You really couldn't find a shittier place to smoke in?"

Thomas interjects, "To be honest, there is no shittier place than this." Olivia laughed, meaning she understood his joke.

"Funny, but," she motioned them to leave. "I really have to pee now." She sits on the toilet. As soon as all the boys turn their looks away Marcus whispers to Thomas. "C'mon man, now's your chance!" 

Thomas clears his already dry throat. "Do you know what you remind me of, Olivia?" Thomas asks as he feels a bump on his shoulder.

Soon the toilet flushes and Olivia is standing right above him, staring into his eyes. "No, I can't read minds." A smile cracks on Thomas's lips.

"A toad." 

Olivia thinks for a while. "I don't know if you are just high or you mean it." She looks at the other three boys, waiting for a response.

"I think it's a solid compliment, because if you look at it like this," Marcus helps out. "Toads look very cute." Philip and Eric just nod their heads in agreement.

"See," Thomas shrugs. "Audience see it as a compliment and a solid one." Olivia huffs and eyes him carefully. "And you see it as..?" She asks, pulling Thomas out of the tub he has been lying in.

"Deffo a compliment." 

"I don't think it's fair," She said, stepping closer towards Thomas, her arms sliding on his shoulders. "That you know my name, but I don't know yours."

"Ah, sorry. It's Thomas." He apologizes. In the corner of his eye, he sees that the boys are abandoning them, murmuring excuses. He catches a thumbs up from Marcus before he is gone in the sound of music. "Hi, Thomas."

He hears Olivia greet him before her lips are on his, moving slowly. He puts his hands on her sides, shutting his eyes. Olivia leaves his lips, moving them down on his jaw. He fakes a moan and after a minute, Olivia is running her fingers down to his pants. A short wave of seasickness rushes through him, stepping back. "I, I need to take a breath, sorry."

And as he says that, he leaves the room, leaving Olivia in surprise. Running down the stairs he spots two police officers, checking other people's IDs. 

Marcus sneaks close to him, leaning over to his ear. "Take it, please." Now, he is standing in the back of a purple lighted room with a weed pack in his left pocket and two cops searching around.

His stress slowly overcoming him. He is screwed. An arm forces him to turn, just to see Olivia standing there, really confidently. "Go through the back door, I'll meet you there." Thomas just nods his head, breaking his path to the door which leads to the back garden. Unlocking the door earns him a fresh cold wind hitting his skin. 

"Young man, come here for a second. ID?" Demands the police officer, taking out his notes, probably to write something. "Yeah, uh, I forgot it." Thomas mumbles. "Ok, I will be right back." A sigh is heard from the man before he turns his back to Thomas. Tight pull breaks Thomas away from getting arrested, seeing that it's Olivia, he calmed down a bit.

Running, they disappeared from the scene.

Sonntag 8:15

Morning headaches were something Thomas always hated when waking up after a party. He barely kept his eyes open, with his head about to explode. Sun was shining into the room, providing some warmth in the windy September weather. Minutes later he turned and saw Hans and Lynn in the doorway, holding a phone in one hand. "And here you can see the Devil's cave. Total mess." Hans moved the phone, with Lena's face, so she can see what has happened to her room.

Thomas only rasped a quiet 'fuck off' to Hans, signaling to go away. "Rude much," Hans said, jumping into the bed next to Thomas. "Boys are the worst." He confessed to Lena, hearing a laugh on the other line. "But you are a boy," Lynn told him. Hans snapped his fingers in front of her, "High school, hormonal boys. And I am a grown-up man."

"Yeah. Totally." Lena mumbles. "What are you doing today?" She asked looking away for a second. "Weeeeell," Hans pinched Thomas side, "Perhaps, someone will pay their rent."

"I will, I will. I just need money." Thomas rolled from the mattress, escaping Hans and Lynn. He walked into the kitchen, searching for some Aspirin pills. He brushed through his hair and pulled out his phone.

Mom: Be strong and courageous. Do not be afraid or terrified because of them, for the Lord your God goes with you; he will never leave you nor forsake you. Amen.

"Again." Mumbles Thomas under his breath. His mother is in another manic episode. She has been diagnosed two years ago. He managed to keep her under control but sometimes failed. The last time she was in one, she almost sold all of their possession to the church. And that was when his dad snapped and sent his mother to a psychiatric hospital. After that Thomas had to move in here, with Lynn and Hans, because he didn't want to go half across Austria just to live with his father.

Hey! Where are you going?" Hans peaked his head from his room, questioning look at Thomas. Thomas turned his head and put on his brown jacket. "Out, with the guys." He announced. He heard Hans huff a small 'Boys' as he took his skateboard and closed the apartment doors. 

The wind was rushing through his brown hair while he skated down the streets of Vienna. He enjoyed the daily noise of the capital city he lived in. He never felt lonely here and why should he? He has a lot of friends and goes to a lot of parties. 

But sometimes that wasn't enough, sometimes he fell into anxiety, like the one time his mother wouldn't come home for weeks and Marcus had to look after him. And this didn't happen rarely. His anxiety almost faded when his mom was put in the mental hospital. He knew she was in good and professional care, better than when she was with him.

He just passed the bakery shop when he heard Marcus laugh loudly. Thomas put on a light smile as he saw his friends skating on the halfpipe. But some other people were there. "Weird." He scrunched his eyebrows since this is a relatively forgotten skatepark.

"Eyo, my man." Marcus walks towards Thomas doing the secret handshake. "Hangover?" Eric laughs. "Don't worry, me too." They laughed and started doing some simple stunts.

Thomas was checking the unknown boys that were skating there too. He tried to focus on the track, but one of the three boys just caught his gaze. 

He also had brown hair, but a bit shorter, and green eyes. His lips curled in a smile while watching his friends do some trick themselves. He radiated warmth, just from looking at him, but also giving off that autumn vibe. The boy's eyes looked at him in shock when suddenly he heard Philip. "Thomas!"

And Thomas collided with one dude, a lot taller and muscular. "Watch your step, weirdo!" Shouted the boy, pushing Thomas aggressively. Thomas landed in Eric's arm and Marcus walking angerly towards the taller man. "What the fuck, dude?!" Shouted Marcus, he didn't seem scared since he was a few inches shorter than the boy he bumped into. They shouted something too blurry for Thomas to hear. 

The only thing he saw was that the brown-haired boy stepped between them, ending the little fight. Thomas's head was spinning like crazy, lightly gasping for air. Everything came so quick, he didn't even register the other band leaving, the only thing remembered after he calmed down was that he and his friends were walking down the street going towards Marcus's house.

Montag 7:55

Marcus: Do you still have my pack?

Thomas saw the message that was on his screen. He gulped loudly, realizing he lost Marcus's weed. He was about to type a response, but he had to close his phone when Ahad sat next to him.

"Hey." He greeted her innocently, putting a smile on his face. She rolled her eyes and took out her notes. After slamming them on the desk she cleared her throat, starting to speak. "Let's get to the point, I have your weed." She said.

Thomas's eyes widened processing the information. He must have dropped it when he was squeezing through the crowd. "Um, thanks I guess," He scratched his scalp. "Can I have it back? It's not mine, you know." Ahad just smirked, enjoying this situation.

"I can give it back to you," She heard a sigh of relief. "But, you and your friends need to join our school club." Thomas looked at her in disbelief. He thought about it for a second, but he needed that weed pack badly. "Fine, we will join your club." He rolled his eyes. Ahad just smiled and put the pack into his backpack. "Meeting is today at 16:00." She said before the teacher stepped into the classroom.

Montag 15:59

Thomas: Guys, where are you?

Marcus: Sorry, babysitting my sis.

Eric: Yeah, mom got sick, can't attend.

Thomas was looking at those two texts for five minutes now, 'How could they ditch me like that?' Thomas asked himself quietly, with a betrayed feeling in his chest. 'And Philip didn't even have the balls to reply.' He shut his phone when he saw Ahad, Nina, and Ava come inside the atrium and stand in front of everyone.

"Welcome everybody! I'm glad we could meet for the first time! My name is Nina and this is Ahad and Ava." They both waved at everyone, Ahad eyeing him suspiciously. 

"The principal wanted me to make this club, so that's what we are doing! The main purpose of this club is to compete in three different tasks, which are cooking, songwriting and film making. You will be working in pairs and every pair has time to do this till the end of November." 

Thomas cursed under his breath. He never should have joined this club. He didn't have time to do homework and definitely not pairing with someone and doing stupid challenges. The doors opened and the brown-haired boy, who ended the fight at the skate park.

"Welcome, Liam!" Thomas smiled at that name, Liam. "Take a seat, please. So and the losing pair will have to make a Christmas party for this club." Ahad walked towards Thomas "Please everybody fill this formula in, and we will pair you randomly." And handed it to him.

After he wrote his name in it, he handed the piece of paper to the girl next to him and walked away. 

He walked outside of the school and sat on one of the benches. The sun was already setting and it was becoming dark. He watched the birds flying by, catching the last sunshine. He was trying to relieve tension from his body but it was impossible for him.

"Hey." Thomas jumped from on his feet and looked at the boy- Liam horrified. Liam only chuckled and patted Thomas on the shoulder. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I actually was requested to come and check on you."

"Of course you were. Ahad wouldn't let me just run away." Thomas smiled at him lightly. 

"I am really sorry about what happened at the skate park. I talked to him after that." Liam apologized, squeezing Thomas's shoulder.

"It's ok, I was the one who crashed into him anyway."

After that followed silence, not an awkward silence, but the good one. Thomas enjoyed this silence. Both of them now sat on the bench, with the wind brushing through their hair.

"You smoke?"

**Author's Note:**

> Isak: Thomas  
> Jonas: Marcus  
> Madhi: Philip  
> Magnus: Eric  
> Sana: Ahad  
> Eva: Ava  
> Vilde: Nina  
> Chris: Joanna  
> Noora: Lena  
> Eskild: Hans  
> Linn: Lynn  
> Even: Liam


End file.
